


The Bottom's All I've Found

by Sarcastic_Cupcake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Closeted Character, Depression, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life, Stargazing, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Cupcake/pseuds/Sarcastic_Cupcake
Summary: It's only because of him that she's here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I took the title from "Long Way Down", by Robert DeLong (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-ZDBddRXFA) .

Yesterday you told me I should go out at night and look at the stars sometime. I sat in the dark for three hours so I could see them, really see them. Even then, all I got was a glimpse from a blurry window. But it was beautiful, and I think I love you for that. Not the cliché gooey kind of soulmates dating love because we both have someone else for that, but I can say for a fact that knowing you saved my life and I can’t ever forget what you do for me. We’ve been through some shit but, at least for now, we’re still _being_. Me with my panic attacks and depression and other brainfuckery, and you with all the shit life has come up with, but we _are_. I think I love you for that.

 

Maybe I’ll go out and look at the stars tonight.


End file.
